Cet autre moi
by malviana
Summary: fan de draco (ou pas...) par ici! 1jeune demoiselle ki lui ressemble trop, des secrets de familles..., il y a tant de choses qu’ils ignorent, mêm qd on est un Malfoy on ne contrôle ps tt, y compris les romances
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Je le jure sur ma bonne foi ke rien de tout cela est à moi sauf les rares personnages de mon invention ki ne sont pas encore là.. Le grand génie de rowling à fait le reste merci quand meme.  
  
Ce n'est pas le début début. j'ai écris environ un page de texte avant d'en arriver là mais elle n'est pas sur mon ordi alors en attendant que je la récupère, voici un très court résumé de ce qu'il c passé ! (bien que je haïsse les résumés) Hermione est au chemin de Traverse, elle rencontre ron, puis malfoy (on imagine..) puis enfin on suit celui ci (mon préféré draco @_@) dans une librairie poussiéreuse et il regarde les bouquins (nan ça alors ?! jcroyé kil voulais s'acheter un nouveau jeans ?)  
  
Toute façon je vais certainement la changer car mon histoire prend une autre tournure que j'avais d'abord prévu (enfin ds ma tête pr l'instant) C'est ma 1er ptf, mon 1er chapitre... alors les encouragements, critiques, les conseils, les avis, les ptits coucou, les ptits rien du tout, les insultes (toute pitite hein ?) enfin tout ce que voulez sont vraiment vraiment les bienvenues (pleeeeaase..) alors vous connaissez la chanson, si vous vous en sentez le courage une ptit review !  
  
Ah vi une chose excusez-moi pour l'orthographe mais même bientôt en term je serais tjs aussi naze pour cela, alors si qqn veut être mon correcteur attitré qu'il se propose !  
  
(suite chap1) Chemin de traverse  
  
-Je peux peut-être vous renseigner jeune homme ?  
  
Draco sursauta surprit par cette voix sortie de nul part, un vieil homme tout petit se tenait derrière lui et l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes triangulaires.  
  
-et bien euh.. en réalité je ne cherche pas quelque chose en particulier, je regarde merci....  
  
-si cela peut vous intéresser j'ai reçu un carton plein de livres que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger, vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'?il, ils sont au fond là dans le coin.  
  
Vu le capharnaüm ambiant il se demanda quand le libraire avait le temps de ranger. A l'endroit indiquer se trouvait non pas un carton mais au moins 3 ou 4. Il décida de commencer par regarder dans celui qui était le moins recouvert de toile d'araignée, à son arrivée plusieurs d'entre elles se sauvèrent apparemment peu ravie d'être dérangées. Quelques livres étaient écris dans des langues plus ou moins inconnu, draco pensa reconnaître du gnomique à moins que cela ne fut de l'elfique, pour d'autres il n'était même pas certains que l'on puisse apparenter cela à une écriture. Dans le fond du carton se trouvaient aussi de magnifique ouvrage relié de fil d'or et recouvert de pièces (précieuse ?) mais le contenu n'en était pour autant pas moins barbant, (la guerre opposant les farfadets et à une quelconque tribu ne l'ayant jamais intéressé outre mesure .)Il s'arrêta pour observer un petit carnet rouge sans prétention mais qui avait attiré son attention. seulement il se sentit quelque peu déçu les pages étant vierges, pas un seul mot n'était écrit. Pourtant ce carnet ne semblait pas être un quelconque livret, et de cela draco en était certain. Il décida de le prendre, et de voir plus tard ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il rejoignit le comptoir, en tentant tant bien que mal de se dépoussiérer. Il prenait un soin méticuleux de son apparence, un malfoy devant se montrer impeccable en toute circonstance. Malgré le fait que Draco n'eu que 16 ans, son physique avantageux et son charisme naturel incitait déjà le respect, bien sur la réputation de sa famille ne faisait qu'accroître cela mais il se « dégageait » vraiment quelque chose de lui. Le vieux libraire descendit d'une échelle d'où il s'était percher pour prendre plusieurs livres tous pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste.  
  
-Avez vous trouvé votre bonheur ? lui demanda t'il  
  
-oui enfin, je vais juste prendre ce petit carnet, je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose en fait..  
  
-hum!. regardant draco d'un air soupçonneux il lui prit des mains afin de l'examiner un moment. Bah allez je vous le fait à ½ gallion, parce que.. parce que vous avez une bonne tête..  
  
draco surpris haussa un sourcil, cet homme l'étonné., peut être s'était-il enfin rendu compte à qui il avait à faire.., mais tout de même que l'on dise de lui qu'il avait « une bonne tête » le laissait perplexe. Il paya son dut sans un mot et ressorti sur le chemin de Traverse. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que la bande à St Potter n'était plus là. Il se mêla à la foule réfléchissant un moment sur se qu'il pouvait bien faire à présent. Décidant qu'il lui fallait un nouvel ensemble digne de ce nom, il se dirigea chez le tailleur le plus réputé, le seul du chemin de Traverse, dans lequel il eut jamais mi les pieds. Comme son père, il avait le goût des belles choses et n'hésita pas à faire quelque frais pour acquérir une cape d'un vert sombre sublime, de deux chemises, une blanche et une pourpre et d'un pantalon noir de toile légère, (le tout taillé bien entendu sur mesure.) N'ayant plus rien de particulier à se procurer, il se mit en quête de retrouver son père dans l'allée des embrumes afin de pouvoir rentrer au manoir.  
  
Lucius malefoy lui était pour sa part en train de se chercher une nouvelle baguette non pas qu'il eut abîmé ou perdu la sienne, non il en prenait trop soin pour cela, mais par les temps qui couraient, il jugeait plus prudent d'en avoir une de réserve au cas ou. Il n'entendit pas son fils rentré dans la boutique et fut surpris de le voir si prés de lui lorsqu'il le questionna. -Père dans combien de temps pensez-vous rentrer au manoir ? Lucius avait toujours exigé de son fils une rigueur incroyable même en ce qui concernait leur relation personnelle surtout si celles ci était en publics. Il jaugea un instant draco du regard et détourna la tête avant de lui répondre -Bientôt. ne sois donc pas si impatient veux-tu ? je suis en train de faire un choix des plus difficile.  
  
Il rapporta alors toute son attention à la baguette que lui tendait le vendeur, en bois d'ébène incruster d'un ventricule de c?ur de dragon. Il sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps en la saisissant, un filet d'étincelles jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette avant de se transformer en une spirale de lumière orange qui mourut sur le sol.  
  
-puissante..c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.. Combien ?  
  
-35gallions c'est du bois travailler avec une grande finesse et....  
  
-vous en aurez 20 et estimez-vous heureux que je la paye ! Sans laisser au pauvre garçon le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit, il sortit de sa bourse en peau de loup, l'argent qu'il jeta négligemment sur le comptoir avant de faire une sortie des plus magistral, comme à son habitude.  
  
Draco lui emboîta le poids du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait et ils se dirigèrent alors vers un feu fait à même le sol entouré de pierres grossièrement taillées. Un petit pot de terre dont le contenu ne s'épuisait jamais ,se trouvait à coté et régulièrement une silhouette disparaissait dans ses flammes .  
  
-Nous nous retrouverons au manoir j'ai une dernière affaire à régler, d'ailleurs ta mère et moi auront certainement à te parler de quelque chose. Fais-moi le plaisir d'être présentable ce soir , nous aurons une invitée. A ses mots il transplana, laissant draco rentrer par un des seuls moyens que son age lui permettait. Il pris alors une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança au centre du feu en ordonna d'une voix sèche « le manoir de la moriniére ».  
[pic]Malviana Revenez lire la suite ! 


	2. une invitée?

Merci à eile et mel ! pr les 2ptits messages ça fait plaisir ! Vala on commence un peu plus à rentrer ds l'histoire ! Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'aura pas de romance entre draco et ****, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison, tout de même !!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une invitée ?  
  
A peine eut il dit ces mots qu'il réapparaissait dans un immense salon, baigné d'une couleur orangée par quatre feux de cheminée. C'était ici qu'arrivait les invités utilisant la poudre de cheminette, les feux étaient maintenus à longueur de journée , toute l'année. Il s'épousseta et accrocha sa cape à la corne d'une des nombreuses créatures empaillées qui se trouvaient là et faisaient figure de décoration. Ses parents désiraient lui parler ? et à propos de quel sujet ? quant à cette invitée, la connaissait-il seulement ? Il en venait souvent au manoir, le problème n'était pas là, mais Draco avait été vexé, ou du moins surprit par la remarque de son père. Il savait s'habiller avec élégance, en toute circonstance et surtout lors de réceptions ! Pour lui avoir apporté cette précision, c'est que celui ci tenait vraiment que son fils fasse bonne figure ce soir. -peut être une personne du ministère -songea t-il Il s'avança le long de l'immense couloir qui menait à sa chambre ,lorsqu'il trébucha sur une chose qui faillit bien le faire tomber.  
  
-Qu'est ce que. grogna t'il avant de voir à quoi avait-il à faire ; il poussa alors un soupir d'énervement et sa voix se fit plus dure, tranchante.  
  
-Bon sang ! qu'est ce que tu fous là ? tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit aux elfes de maison de quitter les cachots pendant la journée !!  
  
La pauvre créature se tenait tremblante , toute recroquevillée sur le sol, entourée de linge qu'elle venait manifestement de repasser. N'osant pas lever la tête, certainement par crainte de croiser le regard de son maître, elle se mit faiblement à couiner :  
  
-La maîtresse m'a donnée l'ordre de préparer une chambre, juste à coté de la votre. , elle doit être prête ce soir , ne me frappez pas je.. je.suis désolée,..je ne voulais pas.  
  
Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond. Qu'est ce que ces satanées créatures avaient le don de l'exaspérer !, soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi, il eut une grande, très grande envie, de voir jusqu'à ou un elfe pouvait voler si on donnait un bon coup de pied dedans.. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la chose qui commençait à gémir puis se détourna sans une parole.. Cependant il nota mentalement qu'il se devrait un jour d'essayer, juste pour tester l'aérodynamisme d'un elfe..  
  
Arriver dans sa chambre il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils prés de la fenêtre et il regarda un instant le paysage, le terrain autour du manoir se prolongeait sur de nombreux hectares. Ce qu'il aimait profondément dans ce lieu était l'isolement qu'il lui procurait , il avait l'impression de se couper du monde, d'être seul avec lui même... Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, avant de tenter d'une voix timide un léger :  
  
-draco ? Sans même se retourner ni quitter du regard le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux il répondit  
  
-oui mère ?  
  
-ton père t'a prévenu pour se soir ? nous recevons quelqu'un et.  
  
cette fois ci il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère et demanda d'une voix calme et posée  
  
-Quelque chose vous tracasse, mère?  
  
Elle regarda son fils, il avait le don plus que gênant de deviner vos sentiments et d'avoir aussi les capacités de les analyser, pour lui c'était un avantage qu'il avait sur les autres et il le savait.  
  
-Non, mentit-elle, je voulais savoir si tu serais prêt c'est à dire que.  
  
elle n'osa finir sa phrase ; à présent une légère anxiété commençait à se dessiner sur son visage  
  
-Je retourne voir ses fichus elfes pour voir si le dîner avance lâcha t'elle précipitamment.  
  
Draco regarda sa mère disparaître dans le couloir, et se leva pour ranger ses achats et se préparer. En vérité sa « chambre » s'apparentait presque à un petit appartement ,une vaste bibliothèque prenait tout un mur, une magnifique table basse ovale fait de verre et bois précieux se trouvait au centre entourée de 3 fauteuils, la douce chaleur de la pièce était due à une petite cheminée représentant la gueule grande ouverte d'un dragon sculpté à même la pierre de la pièce., les murs eux était recouverts de bannières de serpentard mais aussi de quelques tableaux de ses ancêtres (sur la volonté imposée de ses parents) une porte donnait sur la salle de bain aux dimensions impressionnantes, pour finir son lit en bois finement travaillé faisait l'angle de la chambre et était caché par d'épais rideaux de velours mauve.  
  
Méticuleusement, il mit à leurs places toutes ses acquisitions de la journée, dont le petit carnet qu'il laissa sur un coin de son bureau prés de la fenêtre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain prendre une douche et entreprit de se vêtir de manière « convenable ».Il mit sa chemise pourpre qu'il venait d'acheter ainsi qu'un pantalon noir parfaitement coupé. Les couleurs foncées de ses habits le mettait admirablement en valeur, contrastant avec son teint pale et ses cheveux d'un blond platine. Cheveux qu'il ramena simplement en arrière en guise de coiffure.  
  
-Attention voici le tombeur de ses dames pensa t-il en se regardant dans le miroir, surtout que notre fameuse invitée doit être encore une de ses vielles peau de collègue à mon père .  
  
N'étant pas si pressé de descendre, il prit un livre et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil favoris afin de commencer sa lecture. Cette fois si ce fut son père qui fit irruption dans sa chambre mais de manière moins « délicate » que sa mère, il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et lui ordonna de descendre avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était entré. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, ses parents étaient tous deux assis sur un divan en face d'une jeune fille confortablement installée dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée. Il se tourna vers l'inconnue et lui tendit une main en se présentant :  
  
-Draco malefoy je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître, Melle ?  
  
La jeune fille le regarda un instant interloquée, elle avait des yeux d'un gris acier qui ne lui était pas inconnu, ni son visage d'ailleurs. puis d'une façon ferme elle serra la main qui lui était tendu avant d'arriver à articuler lentement :  
  
-Irina.Irina Malefoy  
  
Draco fut surprit mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il avait une parente dont il ignorait l'existence ? une cousine éloignée ? C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle sa physionomie ne lui paraissait pas étrangère. Ses cheveux avait la même teinte rare que les siens, son regard reflétait la même intensité mais la ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là.. Son père prit alors la parole :  
  
-Bien, mais je crois que les présentations ne sont pas encore tout à fait finies, jeunes gens ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir tous deux , aujourd'hui à mes cotés pour la 1er fois , enfin pas vraiment la 1er mais ceci est tout comme ! conclu t-il en souriant  
  
-Lucius crois- tu vraiment que c'est le bon moment. je veux dire est ce réellement une bonne idée ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton trahissant plus que jamais sa gêne montante.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie.lui répondit son mari, tu peux t'asseoir draco, je vais finir les présentations pour vous.  
  
En tendant une main vers la jeune fille, il reprit : -J'ai le plaisir de présenter ta s?ur jumelle Irina et Irina voici ton frère jumeau draco.  
  
Cette annonce semblait le plonger dans une profonde félicité. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, seul lucius ne semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir, il continuait à sourire béatement comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Quand à leur mère, elle était visiblement partagée entre deux sentiments, son père semblait ne pas avoir tout dit. Les deux jeunes gens eux s'observaient sans pour autant savoir quelle attitude adopter. Ce fut Irina qui rompit le silence la 1er :  
  
-est ce une blague père ?  
  
Quoi que légèrement troublée ,elle avait affiché un air parfaitement sérieux en posant cette question. Draco lui commençait à perdre peu à peu à sa contenance habituelle, venait- elle réellement de l'appeler « père » ? Si c'était un test de celui-ci pour observer ses réactions cela était plutôt réussi songea t'il. Il regarda sa mère l'implorant presque du regard de lui donner une explication.  
  
-Oh que non. je n'ai jamais été si sérieux de toute ma vie mes chers enfants ! Je suis désolé pour cet exposé des faits. quelque peu brutal, mais il était temps pour nous de vous réunir. Nous avons placés de grands espoirs en vous deux !  
  
A ce moment là draco aurait voulu dire quelque chose, pouvoir poser une question., comment ? quand ? pourquoi ? oui pourquoi ? mais il se sentait incapable de prononcer quoi que se soit. Il croisa le regard de sa « s?ur », elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Lucius eut alors un petit rire.  
  
-Allons allons. il vous faudrait voir vos têtes que vous faites! Je crois peut être que nous vous devons quelques explications, non ?  
  
-oui en effet je le crois aussi ! le coupa draco d'un ton amer. Le comportement de son père commençait à l'irriter quelque peu..  
  
Lucius reprit comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu..  
  
-Disons que nous avons fait un choix à votre naissance, un choix qui nous semblait justifier pour votre bien. En vous élevant séparément et en vous cachant réciproquement votre existence. Chacun de vous a toujours cru être l'enfant unique des malefoy. Plus jeunes vous étiez chacun dans une école privée puis nous t'avons envoyé, Irina chez une personne de confiance qui a put jusqu'à maintenant te dispenser les cours dont tu avais besoin mais à présent cela ne suffit plus. Quand à draco cela faire la 5éme année qu'il fréquentera Poudlard. Cela nous amène à la 2eme raison de votre rapprochement, vois tu draco ta s?ur est brillante tout comme toi mais il lui faut l'enseignement de la même école que toi à présent, elle fera donc la prochaine rentrée avec toi. Ne nous jugez pas trop vite les enfants, cette séparation était nécessaire pour développer votre véritable compétitivité que ne permet pas un trop grand « lien » entre 2 personnes. De plus je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre vous en ai souffert ? Je sais que vous comprendrez je vous est élevé avec les mêmes valeurs, celles qui constituent un « vrai malefoy » !  
  
Comme s'il ne mesurait pas la portée de ses révélations il enchaîna joyeusement et proposa à tous de passer à table.  
  
Draco lui n'avait pas encore digéré la totalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il pensa qu'il lui faudrait encore un certain temps avant d'y croire réellement.. De plus il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il n'avait été que manipuler depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ça aussi ça avait légèrement du mal à passer..  
  
-je n'ai pas faim je vais me coucher annonça t-il d'un ton se voulant sans réplique.  
  
son père le regarda et sa voix se durcit -non tu restes avec nous et tu viens manger !!  
  
pour toute réponse son fils se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre, et une autre voix tout aussi ferme s'éleva  
  
-je préférerais aussi aller me coucher. où est ma nouvelle chambre ?  
  
Ne laissant pas le temps à son mari de répliquer, narcissa emmena sa fille dans ses nouveaux « appartements ».  
  
Please votre avis ! Cela m'aidera pour la suite Merci ;) 


	3. etre moi c'est etre toi

Et oui draco partage maintenant sa vie avec une s?ur (jumelle de surcroît!), cohabitation pas si facile et caractère tout aussi borné. mais il y a tant de chose qu'il ignore encore, même lorsque l'on est un malefoy on ne contrôle pas tout ! Chapitre plus long que les précédents et oui j'ai fait un effort ! Je continuerai d'ailleurs, si ça vous plait.  
  
Place à deux trois petites réponse pr ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser une review !  
  
Lou : dslée j'ai pas eu le tps de te mettre une petite réponse la derniere fois ! en tout cas j'essaye de faire des efforts pour que mes chapitres soient de plus en plus long !  
  
Paprika star : et oui une s?ur jumelle, j'avoue que au début je voulais juste faire une fic romance draco/hermione puis j'ai eu l'idée d'irina, donc en fait je sais pas si je vais mettre la romance draco se sera peut etre irina et.., je verrais. à poudlard oui ca risque d'être spéciale ;)  
  
Mione11 : mci ! ca me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire ! ta review ma motivée à continuer..  
  
Loline : merci je vais faire de mon mieux pr que la suite soit encore meilleur ! et pour lucius oui c'est vrai j'aurais pu le faire plus digne t'a raison. quand à son comportement. C'est tout ce que je peux dire ;)  
  
Katarina : mci bcp j'aime bcp ta review, c'est sur que au début je me suis dit « sérieux c'est un gros comme truc, faut que je trouve une solution pr que cela paraisse réaliste » apparemment j'ai donc réussi. Quand à leurs 1er discussion j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis ! ;)  
  
Tigra-Li : tu as raison l'attitude de lucius n'est pas comme à son habitude.. ( tiens c'est vrai ca pkoi je l'ai pas fait super hautain comme d'hab ?) Je sais pas j'avais peut être envie de « casser » le personnage que l'on voit habituellement. mais promis je ne vais pas aller plus loin, c'est vrai quoi on les aimes nos « méchants » !  
  
Et un GROS merci à mel (tinkiéte tes messages sont jamais nazes !!) et aussi merci à ceux qui ont lu la fic même si vous n'avez pas laisser de message c'est déjà sympa !  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Maintenant bonne lecture !!!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapitre 3 : Etre moi c'est être toi  
  
Arrivé à sa chambre, draco claqua la porte avec une puissance qui donnait un vague aperçu de son humeur présente. Son esprit assimilait lentement l'importance de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout de tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui :  
  
on l'avait manipulé, trompé etc.. une intruse allait entrer dans SA vie il haïssait être dé-sta-bi-li-ser ! se sentir non maître de ses émotions l'énervait encore plus L'excuse du lien fraternel passait mal, très mal (de toute façon tout liens sentimentales n'étaient qu'idioties et faiblesses à son avis donc.) quand il y repensait. il avait été ma-ni-pu-lé c'est-à-dire trahis!!! .  
  
Au bord de l'implosion. son visage presque serein laissait à peine deviner le trouble qui l'envahissait, mais intérieurement il se trouvait bien au bord de l'implosion pure et simple!  
  
Ses parents faisaient un digne honneur à la réputation des malefoy en agissant ainsi. Bien que soupçonnant son père d'avoir une part de responsabilité plus grande que sa mère, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer celle ci complètement innocente dans l'histoire.  
  
Se demander comment son père avait put oser agir ainsi ne servait strictement à rien. Il n'y avait généralement pas à discuter, puisque ses décisions passaient pour volonté divine. L'état d'esprit de son paternel pouvait se réduire à cela : qu'importe les moyens seul le résultat compte.  
  
Seulement il devait admettre que ce n'était pas tellement le fait de ne pas avoir connu sa s?ur pendant tout ce temps qui le perturbait, (à vrai dire il aurait même pu s'en passer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie..) mais quoi que l'on en dise un malefoy avait son honneur et les trahisons n'en avaient jamais fait partit (du moins dans la famille.)  
  
Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, immédiatement ! une minute de plus à se triturer ainsi les méninges, et il avait lui même peur des conséquences possibles.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers une des armoires et en sortit une caisse de bois noir longiforme. Il effleura du bout du doigt le manche de son précieux balai et l'empoigna fermement avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
  
Ne réfléchissant plus à rien il se laissa glisser dans cet air tiède parfumé de fin de journée.  
  
Ne plus sentir son corps, juste suivre le vent dans une course infinie; rien non rien ne pouvait le plonger dans un bonheur plus intense que de s'élever dans les airs et de tout oublier.  
  
Il avait besoin de se laisser griser par la vitesse., avec habilité il se mit à frôler la cime des sapins, effleurant les feuilles, passant au travers des branches., il se lança dans un slalom enivrant entre les arbres du domaine. Un seul instant, rien qu'un seul instant d'inattention et il y aurait eu de forte chance pour qu'il se brise le coup dans une branche. Survolant un prunier il attrapa un fruit et le lança le plus haut qu'il pouvait avant de tenter de le rattraper, mais à cet instant un filet de couleur rouge passa sous ses yeux et s'immobilisa sous son regard tenant la prune qu'il venait de lancer.  
  
Irina se tenait là, fier, devant lui, les yeux pétillants et radieuse dans sa petite robe bordeaux. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis un sourire malicieux se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de sa s?ur . La prune vola à nouveaux dans les airs et instinctivement un jeu au rythme endiablé se commença.  
  
Draco savait qu'elle l'observait autant qu'il le faisait d'elle. Inconsciemment chacun testa ses réflexes, sa capacité à réagir, son habileté. une sorte de symbiose parfaite s'installa entre eux, chaque geste étant devancé, chaque man?uvre accompagnée dans une synchronisation édifiante l'un par l'autre.  
  
Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela avec quelqu'un, même en jouant au quidditch. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un, était unique.  
  
Au bout d'environ une heure, ils se laissèrent aller à terre, tout deux essoufflés et les joues rouges de plaisir. Ils marchèrent un instant côte à côte, sans se regarder ni oser prendre la parole, cela aurait comme briser trop vite un 1er contact, une sensation de connivence fragile qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Draco enfin se tourna vers Irina et lui dit en un sourire :  
  
-au fait mes sincères félicitations, vous volez admirablement bien chère s?ur !  
  
elle esquissa une petite moue et lui répondit d'un air faussement blasé :  
  
-oh mais vous n'étiez pas mal non plus cher frère..  
  
elle leva les yeux et le fixa d'un regard que peu de personne sur cette terre aurait oser porter sur lui et reprit :  
  
-je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose et bien sûr le plus vite serait le mieux, seulement se soir je suis fatiguée, on se voit demain !  
  
Sur ces mots elle le planta là et s'envola de nouveau mais en direction de sa chambre, comme lui, elle était partit de sa fenêtre.  
  
Draco se sentait quelque peu « désappointé ». car sauf dans le cas où son ouïe lui aurait fait défaut., il avait bien entendu cette fille lui donner quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un ordre !  
  
Mais pour qui se prenait donc t'elle ? « une discussion s'impose gnagnagna, le plus vite serait le mieux. » Et ces yeux ! Jamais, il ne s'était trouver face à une personne le regardant ainsi, avec ce quelque chose dans ses yeux : impérieux mais pourtant indescriptible. Si les yeux se trouvaient bien être le reflet de l'âme comme on lui avait apprit, et bien cette fille là était unique.  
  
Dès le lendemain il faudrait qu'il lui montre qui il était vraiment qu'elle sache qui était son frère! Il s'arrêta méditant sur l'imprudence de cette petite peste puis se réjouit intérieurement. Enfin de compte c'était peut être mieux ainsi, elle avait du caractère, bien très bien ,elle risquait de ne pas déshonorer la réputation qu'il s'était si durement faite à poudlard ; avec un peu de chance elle pourrait même devenir un « atout ».  
  
« Tactique draco, tactique.. sache retourner n'importe quel situation ou évènement en ta faveur. toujours ! » lui répétait son père  
  
Et bien puisqu'il héritait d'une s?ur, et elle de lui ; il saurait le retourner en son avantage, il ne lui restait juste qu'à cerner la personne qu'elle pouvait bien être. Mais si elle avait seulement 1/10 de son propre caractère, les choses risqueraient certainement de ne pas être aussi simples.  
  
Le soir tombant rapidement il rejoignit sa chambre, finalement cette nouvelle à poudlard ne serait peut être pas comme les autres  
  
Pendant ce temps là Irina avait rejoint sa chambre, elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse, que celle qu'elle occupait chez son maître d'apprentissage , mais aussi beaucoup plus luxueuse.  
  
Elle avait déjà une chambre au manoir, mais dans l'aile opposée de celle ci, évidemment maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit ses bagages et ne sortit que l'essentiel pour ses besoins immédiats. A ce que lui avait brièvement expliqué sa mère elle allait être interne dans la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard ; et lui faudrait refaire ses valises le surlendemain alors autant s'épargner la peine d'un grand rangement. Elle alluma un bâtonnet d'encens pour se sentir vraiment « chez elle », dès que la douce odeur familière se mit à envahire la pièce, elle se détendit légèrement. Peut être que tout irait pour le mieux lorsqu'elle serait à poudlard ? peut être que ces derniers jours deviendront de simples mauvais souvenirs ? peut être, peut être pas. se dit-elle  
  
Elle extirpa tout de même du fond d'une de ses valises une photo ou elle posait fière à coté de son maître. Il lui manquait tellement, elle ne le reverrai plus ; mais ne voulant pas se laisser aller aux sentiments, elle posa le cadre sur son bureau en pensant « en souvenir du bon vieux temps »  
  
Elle finit sa toilette puis se glissa dans ce voile de douceur qu'était sa nuisette bleu avant de s'emmitoufler dans une couette délicieusement réchauffée par une bouillotte.. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mon dieu si fatiguée. tant de choses en si peu de temps, même les personnes les plus résistantes faiblissent en de tels moments.  
  
Mais même là, seule, le soir, elle resterait ce qu'elle était : une malefoy qui respecterait toujours la règle des règles : s'interdire toute déficience ! Puis, tout doucement, elle se sentit tirer vers le sommeil avant d'y sombrer complètement.  
  
Le lendemain matin une faible odeur de bacon grillé et de tartine beurrée s'étendait dans sa chambre. Un elfe de maison venait de déposer son plateau de petit déjeuner. Un timide rayon de soleil faisait son entrée entre les lourds rideaux et il n'en fallu pas plus pour tirer la jeune fille des brumes de fatigue lui l'entourait encore.  
  
Elle avala lentement son repas, puis s'habilla simplement d'une longue robe blanche avec sa cape préférée ( celle aux nombres de poches infinis, pour y cacher tout ses trésors.)  
  
Elle aperçu alors un petit carton entouré de papier kraft qui se trouvait au centre de sa table basse, elle lut brièvement le mot laissé par sa mère :  
  
ma chérie voici les livres dont tu auras besoin à poudlard, tu peux emmener la baguette que tu as déjà ainsi que les quelques livres que ton maître t'a laissé. Tu pourras choisir un hiboux dans la volière pour ton usage personnel, le grand duc est à draco, mais nous en avons d'autres. Sinon je t'ai acheté « l'Histoire de Poudlard » j'ai pensé que ça te plairai d'en savoir un peu plus sur ta nouvelle école. Ton père et moi sommes parti pour la journée, nous avons certaines choses à régler.  
  
je t'embrasse ma puce  
  
ps : j'espère que tu t'entendras avec draco, surtout ne nous en voulez pas trop, nous vous aimons c'est un véritable bonheur de vous avoir à nouveau ensembles  
  
Irina sourit à la lecture de cette lettre, seul sa mère avait gardé un contact régulier avec elle par lettre. Son père lui se contentait d'un colis de temps en temps, sans un mot, le meilleur matériel possible, pour travailler, toujours pour travailler.  
  
La vue du post-scriptum la ramena durement à la réalité, son « frère » elle l'avait complètement oublié celui là. Mais en réalité elle souhaitait pas accepter la vérité ; elle ne souhaitait pas s'en souvenir.  
  
Une petite marche dans le parc s'imposait, juste le temps de remettre deux trois idées en place, ensuite il serait temps qu'elle voit « son autre elle».  
  
** ** Le « frère » en question était déjà debout depuis tôt le matin, (séance sportive matinale obligeant.). Habillé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt large, il avait décidé de se reposer un peu devant le petit lac se trouvant derrière le manoir ; avant de retourner à sa chambre et de prendre une bonne douche. Puis avant de retourner à sa chambre draco eu envie de voir les nouvelles acquisitions de ses parents. Le week-end dernier, il était arrivé au domaine 2 nouveaux chevaux.  
  
Tout en se dirigeant vers les écuries il remarqua une forme humaine dans une partie du jardin longeant le sous bois, sans se faire remarquer il s'approcha lentement se cachant derrière un chêne et se mit à observer l'individu.  
  
La personne se releva et une cascade de cheveux blonds glissa le long du visage ovale de la jeune fille. Irina semblait comparer avec attention quelques herbes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, se murmurant des paroles à elle même, puis fourrant le tout dans le fin fond de sa cape. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers la terre, portant son attention sur un parterre de petites fleurs violettes. Puis s'asseyant sur une souche, elle rangea une à une ses trouvailles, dans de petits sachets de coton blanc, alors sans quitter des yeux sa tache elle éleva la voix :  
  
-cher frère sortez donc de derrière votre arbre. Ne vous a t-on jamais apprit que cela n'était pas poli d'observer les demoiselles à leur insu ?  
  
draco surprit sorti de sa cachette, elle n'avait pas jeter un seul coup d'?il dans sa direction. Comment avait t-elle pu deviner sa présence?  
  
vous à t'on apprit à respecter tous ce que l'on vous dit ? lui rétorqua t- il  
  
bien sur que non, cela n'est pas dans les habitudes de la famille, n'est ce pas ?  
  
en effet, mais que savez vous des habitudes de ma famille. ?  
  
de notre famille rectifia t-elle je te rappelle que pour moi c'est toi qui vient de débarquer dans ma vie, c'est toi l'étranger, non pas mlle Irina Malefoy.  
  
- de même personnellement.  
  
draco se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et se retrouva face à face avec sa s?ur il soupira et reprit  
  
et bien changeons cela, raconte moi ton histoire, je te dirai la mienne, prouve moi que tu es digne d'être ma s?ur.  
  
Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton de défi, pour voir la réaction que cela entraînerai chez elle, mais elle garda un visage calme et digne, avec son air légèrement supérieure, semblable à celui qu'elle affectait généralement.  
  
-Toi prouve moi que tu es digne d'être mon frère !  
  
-Tu le verras bien assez tôt ! disons que je possède déjà une certaine réputation à poudlard, qui te donnera un vague aperçu de ce que je suis. mais je t'en prie honneur aux demoiselles.  
  
Très bien je vais te dire l'essentiel de ma vie et de ce qui me caractérise, mais sache qu'il t'en faudra plus pour savoir réellement qui je suis, mais cela se mérite plus que tu ne le crois.  
  
Sans se perdre dans les détails et éclipsant certains moments son récit commença et dura un bon quart d'heure. Tout d'abord elle lui raconta qu'elle avait fait plusieurs écoles privées de magie étant tout petite puis ses parents avaient finis par lui trouver un maître d'enseignement pour elle seule. Elle ne revenait au manoir que à certaine vacances et week-ends. Sa véritable maison était pour elle chez son maître. Il était vrai que au départ leurs rapports avaient été quelque peu « explosif ». Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter ces longues journées de cours où elle devait passer son temps à obéir à la volonté d'une personne qui croyait pouvoir la contrôler. Elle s'était mis en tête de lui faire voir que si il voulait lui apprendre quelque chose, il devrait la considérer autrement que comme une élève qui accomplirait ses 4volontées. Maintes fois son maître l'avait menacée de la renvoyer chez elle, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
  
Le temps passant, son esprit buté avait vaguement puis passionnément commencé à s'intéresser à certaines matières. Et elle avait alors cessé son duel de pouvoir avec son maître, comprenant qu'il était dans son intérêt d'obéir afin d'accéder aux connaissances dont lui seul disposait.  
  
A partir de ce moment là, elle était devenue excellente pour ce qu'elle aimait mais était restée toute aussi rebelle dans le cas contraire. Elle faisait même ses propres sortilèges et rituels, car selon elle rien ne valait mieux que d'avoir ses propres atouts que personne d'autres ne possédait et donc en conséquence que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Et puis c'était elle et rien d' autre, elle était particulièrement fière du coté « unique » de ses créations.  
  
Elle lui parla très vaguement de ses passions, de son caractère (quelque peu spécial.) des matières qu'elle haïssait et de celle dans lesquelles elle excellait.  
  
et il y a deux jours j'ai reçu un hiboux de père, me disant que mon enseignement là bas était fini, et que j'étais inscrite à Poudlard.  
  
Draco lui la fixait toujours d'un air quelque peu septique.  
  
comme ça on fait ses propres sortilèges? Il est déjà difficile d'en assimiler un qui provient d'un bouquin, alors tu m'excuseras si j'ai un tout petit peu de mal à te croire  
  
Pour toute réponse elle fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit un petit sachet bleu :  
  
au fait tu n'aurais pas besoin d'une douche ?  
  
Il fronça un sourcil avant de répondre  
  
- quel est le rapport ?  
  
un sourire narquois se fit sur le visage d'Irina et elle fit :  
  
-celui ci cher frère.  
  
Elle l'aspergea d'une fine poudre grise, qui lui colla immédiatement à sa peau encore recouverte de sueur  
  
-qu'est ce que.. ?!  
  
-chut ! écoute !  
  
elle entonna lentement une douce litanie..  
  
l'eau protége l'embryon, source de vie, fleuve de passion amour ancestral de naguère douce marée et rivières, enchantez ce lieu. et combattez le feu dansez et coulez, laissez la magie monter obéissez à mon appel. qu'il en soit ainsi !  
  
lorsqu'elle eut fini draco eu un rire méchant :  
  
-magnifique, su-bli-me ! waouh !. au fait l'effet il est où ?  
  
-mais là très cher, là. au dessus de votre tête !  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de lever le visage qu'un nuage pas plus gros d'un oreiller s'était déjà formé et laissait tomber de grosses gouttes le long de son corps.  
  
visiblement fière d'elle Irina reprit  
  
-tout est en fonction du nombre de fois que je répète la chanson, et aussi de l'image que je visualise mentalement de la forme sous laquelle l'eau doit apparaître. Comme j'étais en train de t'expliquer, c'est une des choses que mon maître m'enseigna et qui me passionna : la maîtrise des éléments, et à partir de là j'ai fait ma petite cuisine, essaye donc de le trouver dans un livre celui là, je te souhaite bonne chance.  
  
elle lui adressa un clin d'?il et conclut :  
  
-estime toi heureux j'aurai pu faire appel au feu !  
  
Elle regarda amusée son frère qui essayait de se débarrasser du nuage, mais disons que celui-ci lui « collait à la peau »  
  
-enlève moi ça de suite, veux tu ?!! grogna t'il  
  
-tatata je n'ai pas entendu s' il te plaît ?  
  
-très bien tu vas en profiter aussi  
  
Il se jeta sur Irina et tout deux se retrouvèrent par terre, elle se débattant pour échapper à son emprise, lui pour la maintenir.  
  
En bien peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux couverts de boue, puis la « perturbation localisée » cessa. Draco afficha une mine des plus renfrognée, qui eu pour effet (très effrayant..)de faire partir sa s?ur dans un fou rire incessant ; rire qui devint vite contagieux et bientôt tout deux en eurent la larme à l'?il.  
  
Tentant de se ressaisir la jeune fille prit un air affligé et fit d'une voix exagérée :  
  
-je sais bien que les masques de boue sont d'un incroyable bienfait pour la peau mais tout de même.  
  
-vous savez moi je trouve que cela vous va à ravir  
  
-tout me va à ravir.mais vous ? croyez vous donc que vos admiratrices vous aimeront ainsi ?  
  
-elles m'aiment toujours, un charme irrésistible émane de moi quoi qu'il arrive ce n'est pas un peu de boue qui.  
  
Ils repartirent tout deux dans un rire franc, puis Irina décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre une « vraie » douche, avant de repartir vers sa chambre elle se retourna :  
  
-draco ?  
  
-oui ?  
  
-n'oublie pas que c'est à toi de me raconter une histoire, tu dois encore me prouver que je peux te considérer digne d'être mon frère.  
  
-ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'apprendrais l'essentiel qu'il y a à connaître sur le fameux et si célèbre draco malefoy !  
  
elle lui répondit ironiquement :  
  
-célèbre ? désolée mais jusqu'a hier je ne connais rien de votre fameuse existence très cher !  
  
Il la regarda s'éloigner décontenancé par tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Il commençait à réaliser, que personne n'avait jamais osé se comporter face à lui comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant. Combien à sa place l'aurait déjà regretter amèrement ? Seulement il devait se l'avouer, un caractère pareil le fascinait, il se rapprochait beaucoup du sien mais ne méritait pour autant aucune comparaison.  
  
Et il venait d'apprendre un élément essentiel sur sa s?ur : cette fille était capable de la plus grande passion comme de la plus grande haine envers quelque chose. Ses sentiments étaient « entiers », ils ne semblaient jamais être dans la demie-mesure.  
  
Il fallait qu'il apprenne à mieux la connaître, tout restait à découvrir entre eux deux.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
je vais pas vous harceler pr une review ni vous dire que sinon je n'écrirais pas la suite mais sachez tout de même que j'adorerais votre avis  
sur ce que je fais !  
merci d'avance !!!  
) 


	4. etre moi c'est etre toi n°2

**_1er blabla sur tout et presque rien _**

**__**

***** Wé bon je sais j'ai un peu abuser là pour poster le 4eme chap. mais je plaide non coupable puis j'ai des circonstances atténuante : exams (enfin finis !!), je me suis mise à la traduc d'une fic…. emplois du tps overbooker (que voulez vous quand on est une star…) 

et puis hum…plus sérieusement j'ai pris du temps pour bien mettre l'intrigue en place, afin de pouvoir incorporer peu à peu les éléments qui mèneront à son dénouement à la fin de l'histoire, donc en gros si je voulais pas faire de boulette et me contredire tout le temps, j'avais besoin d'une mise au point. 

*****Et surtout, surtout !! ce chap. est encore encore plus long ! 

vous voyez je suis les conseils que l'on me donne ds les pitites reviews, ce chap. doit faire 14p au lieu des 3p du 1er donc y a du progrès ! Il y a enfin le temps de se passer un minimum de chose en un chap. maintenant.

Par contre pour le 3eme chap. je croyais qu'il vous aurez fait un peu plus réagir que les précédents mais bon apparemment non, enfin on verras bien pour celui là.

*****Ah concernant Irina pour vous rassurez (enfin une amie m'a fait la remarque donc je fais passer la réponse à tout le monde), elle ne deviendra pas une Marie Sue, se serait pas drôle quoi toute belle toute parfaite…

Sinon j'écrirais une fic sur Harry où j'en ferait encore plus un héros-tout-plein-de-pouvoir-tout-beau-…

Nan bien que se soit tentant c'est pas mon genre !

Ben d'abord d'être super parfait puissante trop doué… ça se mérite c'est comme tout !

Mais bon j'ai pas dit pour autant qu'elle était « commune » Irina, c'est tout de même un cas cette fille, enfin vous verrez

*****je voudrais faire une page web ou je mettrais des illustrations pour cette fic, se serait sympa je trouve et se qui serait encore plus sympa, c'est que les hypothétiques lecteurs de cette histoire m'en envois (ce que voulez !)

donc dites moi si c'est pas trop con comme idée, puis on verras !

Et comme j'ai déjà bien blablater, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin parce que sinon je me suis dit que vous n'auriez pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au début de l'histoire et oui je suis tellement bavarde !

**Maintenant bonne lecture !!!!! **

Chap 4 : être toi c'et être moi 2 

De retour dans sa chambre Irina se dévêtit rapidement, et entreprit méthodiquement de ranger ses précieux petits sachets, afin de pouvoir faire nettoyer sa cape par un elfe.

Un sortilège aurait pu tout aussi bien faire l'affaire, mais tout d'abord elle était trop fatiguée et honnêtement elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt (elle s'en serait voulu que ces _pauvres_ elfes de maison n'aient aucune tâche à effectuer…).

Puis n'y tenant plus, elle se doucha rapidement pour se débarrasser de toute la boue qui lui collait à la peau.

Finalement l'envie d'un bon bain eu raison d'elle.

Elle versa quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles et une noisette de bain moussant au lilas dans l'eau se déversant en la baignoire.

Des vapeurs agréablement parfumées commencèrent à l'entourer et elle se laissa glisser avec délice dans la douceur de la mousse qui lui caressait la peau.

Elle sentit sa nervosité la quitter peu à peu, la tension qui raidissait ses membres semblait se diluer dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle y repensait…

Quelle idiote !

Faire ainsi la maligne devant quelqu'un sans aucune préparation, sans aucune précaution prise pour se protéger du besoin d'énergie que demander un tel sort!

C'était bien elle ça….

Seulement elle avait senti qu'une petite mise au point était nécessaire…

Comment avait-il pu remettre ses capacités en doute ?!

Au moins maintenant il saurait…

Cependant elle se trouvait étrangement lasse, son esprit s'embrouillait et depuis quelques jours il était parfois envahi par des pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

La fatigue, ce n'est que la fatigue se murmura t-elle à elle même

Les effets des huiles essentielles commençaient à prendre possession de son corps, de ses chevilles jusque à ses tempes, de la moindre parcelle de son être, de son esprit….exactement la sensation dont elle éprouvait le besoin à cet instant.

Un profond état de relaxation…

Elle eu encore la force de murmurer une incantation qui garderait l'eau à la température souhaitée puis finalement elle céda et s'assoupit…

~~~~~ 

La matinée était maintenant largement avancée , un soleil de plus en plus lumineux pointait dans le ciel clair. Draco n'avait toujours pas aperçu sa sœur depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Il souhaitait encore lui parler de certaines choses, lui poser des questions…

Des questions il en avait tellement, bien qu'un certain nombre fussent déjà pour lui même…

Il souhaitait avant tout contrôler ce qui lui arrivait, mais cette situation précisément par sa complexité lui échappait complètement…

Est ce que des nuits et des journées entières de discutions suffiraient-elles pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ?

Comme un _frère_ et une _sœur_ ?

Voulait t-il seulement se rapprocher d'elle à ce point ?et elle de lui ?

Les règles de sa vie, ses repères, ses certitudes… mentalement il tentait de reconstruire son monde d'enfant unique en y incorporant Irina.

Il appréhendait aussi de devoir parler de lui…, oh il savait avec certitude que ses talents d'orateur raconteraient son histoire avec magnificence mais jusqu'à présent celle ci l'avait toujours précédée.

Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour se faire reconnaître comme un malefoy par tous ! Au pire il avait juste à prouver qu'il était unique en son genre, chose plutôt aisée…

Mais là…

Bien sur elle avait reçu les mêmes valeurs , c'était aussi une Malfoy après tout.. de surcroît sa sœur !

Donc logiquement….

Logiquement quoi ?

Il y avait t-il seulement une logique dans ce qu'il était en train de vivre ?

Sa séparation avec elle , le comportement de son père, de sa mère et avant tout le sien…

Quelque chose en lui, une partie infime de son être doutait horriblement…

Que devait t-il lui dire ?

Que devait t-il lui laisser découvrir ?

Que ne devait-elle jamais apprendre ?

… 

De toute façon il fallait qu'il lui parle le plus tôt possible, ne serait- ce que pour lui expliquer en détail le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

La rentrée était déjà le lendemain et contrairement à lui elle avait vécu éloignée de tout cela pendant des années.

Comme pour lui, sa mère avait du lui donner un exemplaire de «l'Histoire de Poudlard » mais certaines choses ne s'apprenaient pas dans les livres et il était plutôt bien placé pour le savoir.

Il se décida à aller la voir, elle devait encore se trouver dans sa chambre ainsi alla t-il frapper à sa porte.

-Irina ? tu es là ?

…

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte afin de vérifier sa présence. Il vit toutes ses affaires étalées sur son lit, mais personne…

Poussé la curiosité, il se donna la permission d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur.

L'agencement des meubles était identique à la sienne mais aucun tableau de ses ancêtres ou armoiries de serpentard ne décorait les murs; quand aux couleurs de la pièce, elles allaient du vert amande à un rose-rouge magnifique.

Il sentit une douce odeur de lilas émaner de la salle d'eau, Melle Malfoy devait donc être en train de se décrotter de cette satanée boue.

Bien, il l'attendrait donc ici, en espérant juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop longue…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Irina sortir de son bain, son attention fut attirée par... la similitude frappante d'un petit carnet avec celui qu'il venait d'acquérir. La seule différence devait être que celui là était vert et non rouge comme le sien.

Se levant et tendant la main pour l'attraper, il n'eu pas le temps d'entendre le sort qui le frappa par derrière.

-non mais quel idiot celui la… enragea t-elle

Enervatum !

Battant faiblement des paupières il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Il allait saisir le carnet et maintenant il se retrouvait allongé par terre une douleur naissante dans à la base du crane…

Il avait dû chuter et se cogner contre la table basse.

En se relevant péniblement il se retrouva face à face avec d'immenses yeux gris brillants de colère…

Il assimila rapidement que leurs propriétaires n'était autre que sa sœur et que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très enchantée de sa présence…

-Désolée fit t-elle, d'un ton qui ne se le voulait pas vraiment

-Que… qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit enfin ?

-Réflexe d'auto défense lâcha t-elle

-mouai sacré réflexe….

-Je t'ai aperçu de dos, je ne t'ai pas reconnu et j'ai été surprise… c'est tout ! de plus tu allais prendre quelque chose qui, si je ne m'abuse ne t'appartient pas !

Il eut un sourire narquois en constatant l'état d'habillement de sa sœur

-sans compter que votre tenue est des plus _légère_ très _chère sœur…_

Il eut vaguement le temps de penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû rajouter cela, peut être à cause de l'expression qui se dessina sur le visage d'Irina… mais encore une fois ce fut un peu trop tard…

Le corps de Draco se raidit et tomba à la renverse pour la 2ème fois en moins de 5min…

-Il va apprendre par la douleur à respecter l'intimité des autres songea t-elle

Sans plus attendre elle le poussa brutalement du pied hors de son chemin et se dirigea vers sa valise afin de choisir quelque chose de plus « couvrant » que ce qu'elle portait à ce moment.

En effet la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son corps ne commençait pas très haut sur son buste et ne finissait pas très bas sur ses hanches…

Le strict minimum à vrai dire…

Après s'être confortablement vêtit d'un jean délavé et d'un chemisier blanc, elle se lova dans un fauteuil moelleux et se mit à relire des notes prises dans son carnet vert.

Il ne lui vint pas immédiatement à l'esprit de réanimer son frère, puis absorbée par sa lecture et ses réflexions, elle en vint à l'oublier complètement.

Se fut un elfe qui sur le coup des 1h la tira de ses pensées

-Maîtresse… ? Souhaitez vous prendre votre déjeuner dans le salon ou dois je vous le portez ici mê….,

Sa phrase se termina en un petit couinement aigu lorsque son regard affolé se porta sur le corps immobile de draco

­-Ici ! et tant qu'a faire emmène un 2ème plateau pour lui, il aura certainement faim quand je le réveillerai…, ah et n'oublie pas quelques cachets je crois que j'ai un peu de fièvre et je connais une personne qui risque d'avoir quelque peu mal au crane …

Sans attendre l'elfe déguerpit au plus vite, il n'avait pas souvent croisé Irina au manoir, mais comme les autres membres de cette famille, elle ne portait pas vraiment les elfes de maisons dans son cœur et elle le faisait savoir…

Moins de 10 min plus tard, il revint portant deux lourds plateaux de nourriture et les cachets désirés…

Lorsque enfin il fut repartit Irina se tourna vers son frère qui était couché face contre terre le long de la bibliothèque.

-Enervatum !

-Qu'est … oh non c'est pas vrai qu'elle a recommencé… grogna t-il pour lui même

-Besoin d'aide pour te relever ? si tu veux je te laisserai faire les sols une autre fois…

Levant le nez, il vit la main d'Irina tendue prête à l'aider, mais il se jura que s'il bougerai la sienne se serait pour lui faire regretter d'avoir lancer ce sort…

-Cela ira mais si tu crois que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait d'apercevoir les plateaux disposés sur la table basse.

Ce fut au tour de ses yeux de briller de colère.

-Il est quel heure ? ça fait combien de temps que je suis comme ça ?

-hum… 1h30 peut être 2h… mais avoue que tu l'avais bien mérité.

Devant son silence borné, elle se contenta de lui tendre un vert d'eau dans lequel deux cachets étaient entrain de se dissoudre

-Tiens ! léger mal de tête non ?

_Léger ?!_ son crâne… était littéralement en train d'être fendillée par la douleur qui s'insinuait dans chaque recoin de son cerveau.

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il saisit le verre et le vida d'un trait, sans pour autant quitté sa mine outré.

-Mr Draco Malfoy me ferais t-il l'immense honneur de sa présence à mes cotés pour déjeuner ? J'ai fait monter le repas directement ici puisque nous sommes seuls.

-mhmm... à une seule condition

-Laquelle ?

-Plus de sorts, plus d'incantations de sortilèges etc.… ou je me chargerai moi même de faire en sorte que tu sois plus en état d'en faire, est ce clair ?!

Irina eu une mimique amusée en voyant son expression renfrognée

-Oh mais entre personnes civilisées cela ne devrait pas être nécessaire n'est ce pas ?

-Certes admit-il mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de preuves de votre « civilité » Melle malefoy

-Ni moi de la votre Mr malefoy….

Sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient à nouveau prit ce ton badin et légèrement hautain que tous deux s'étaient amusés à affecter lors de leurs 1er discussion.

Draco en vient presque à penser avec effarement que c'était devenu comme une sorte de jeu…

-Bien, essayons donc de repartir sur de « meilleures bases », après tout je t'attendais simplement pour discuter un peu…

A vrai dire j'ai un moment pensé à te faire parvenir ma biographie en 5 tomes, mais en ce moment elle en rupture de stock, trop de demande vois-tu….

-Une chronologie de faits qui se suivent ne m'intéresse guère… je veux savoir qui _est_ mon frère. Il y a une différence en cela… et n'oublies pas que tu as toujours quelque chose à me prouver.

La façon dont elle appuya sur le «_est_» le troubla intérieurement, il savait qu'il était toujours beaucoup plus facile de parler des autres que de soi même, enfin en toute sincérité…

Ils se mirent à déguster leurs repas et Draco commença peu à peu à parler de lui ou plutôt de la façon dont il se voyait. Le récit des 1er années de sa vie fut rapide, après tout il n'avait pas grand chose à dire dessus…

Ensuite tout comme elle, il avait intégré une école privée afin de préparer son éducation magique, pour finir cela faisait 4 ans qu'il suivait sa scolarité à poudlard.

Ses passions se résumaient au Quidditch, à l'équitation, aux duels ( à rendre les filles folles ?)…

Contrairement à Irina il ne parla pas tellement de « matières scolaires » il était facile à deviner que dans le cas de sa sœur, être à temps complet sous l'éducation d'un maître privé ne laissait pas tellement de place à des types de distractions très variées, tandis que pour lui tout avait été différent.

Quant à Poudlard, il parla longuement de sa fameuse « réputation » qu'il avait acquise c'est à dire la crainte, le respect et une certaine forme d'admiration.

Cela était certes plus à Serpentard qu'ailleurs…,dans les autres maisons la crainte l'emportait généralement.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était assez fier de la place qu'il s'était faite dans cette école… à l'inverse de certains, il ne devait pas sa réputation à son seul « nom et prénom»

-Un exemple tiens _Potter_… tu vas vite te rendre compte à poudlard qu'il y a « certaines » personnes que j'exècre pas dessus tout. Le 1er me venant naturellement à l'esprit est _St Potter_ ainsi que sa bande, rien que de prononcer ce nom me… 

Sa folle amitié avec ce garçon prit une part assez importante dans la discussion durant les minutes qui suivirent.

Lorsque enfin le sujet revint à l'école proprement dit, il ne pu s'empêcher de raconter certains de ces « exploits »,…d'autres épisodes légèrement moins glorieux passèrent innocemment sous silence.

-Enfin voilà soupira t-il si tu as des questions n'hésite pas…Bien sur à condition que je ne sois pas obligé de te faire passer de vie à trépas dans la seconde suivant ma révélation…

Irina le regarda d'un œil amusé

-Oh je voudrais juste savoir une chose ou deux qui, j'espère ne te pousseront pas jusque là.

Déjà…

Elle s'arrêta un instant comme pour chercher ses mots

-Bref déjà tu es d'accord avec moi, pour dire que le comportement de nos parents et tout sauf logique, quoi qu'en dise père mais… mais par rapport à moi quels furent tes rapports avec eux ?

-oh … et bien les relations que j'ai toujours entretenu avec père ou mère sont celles d'un enfant avec ses parents mais très strictes tu dois t'en douter.

J'ai été éduqué très tôt à être un petit malfoy présentable en réceptions et toutes autres occasions, « toujours faire honneur à la famille » « se montrer digne d'être un Malfoy »…, enfin tu imagines !

Et toi ?

Ne souhaitant visiblement pas répondre à la question de son frère, elle répliqua par une autre question.

-Dans des discutions avec des amis des parents tu n'as jamais surpris quelque chose qui t'aurait fait penser que tu avais une sœur ou que l'on te cachait l'existence de quelqu'un ?

-Non jamais enfin je ne pense pas… Je sais juste, que depuis que j'ai l'age de marcher je suis trimbalé de fêtes en réceptions où j'ai des fois plus l'impression d'être exhibé qu'autre chose….

Visiblement jusque à présent, c'est comme s'ils avaient voulu que tout le monde sache qu'ils avaient un fils unique et qu'ils voulaient en être fier.

Le regard d'Irina se perdit dans le vague, recroquevillée sur elle même, elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion

-ouhou la miss tu es encore là ?

Sursautant comme arrachée de sa rêverie elle fixa à nouveau son frère.

-C'est que… enfin ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que « officiellement » tu es apparemment le seul enfant des Malfoy et… enfin on m'a jamais cachée non plus qui était mes parents, mon nom et tout… mais jamais je n'ai été présentée à quelqu'un d'autre que…

-Que ?

-Mon maître ! En t'écoutant parler j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu en autarcie pendant des années…

Et je voudrais bien connaître la vraie raison de cela… si elle existe !

Draco soupira, évidemment elle en était venue à la même conclusion que lui, c'est à dire que la justification qu'avait apporté leur père était tout sauf plausible.

Mais présentement que pouvaient-ils faire ? des « pourquoi » tourbillonnaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse répondre à aucun de tous ceux là.

-Je suis comme toi…perplexe, mais pour bien connaître mère et père, il ne servira à rien de les noyer de questions les vrais raisons viendront à temps si elles viennent. Le seul résultat que nous aurions à les questionner serait un amoncellement de mensonges qui ne feraient que nous embrouiller davantage…

Sache que tout comme toi, je n'aime guère me savoir… trompé

Irina ne répondit rien, elle était troublée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Draco avait tout de même une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, cependant il jugea plus prudent de la poser à son père en personne.

Si la réponse était négative, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir répondre ensuite à celle qu'immanquablement se poserait sa sœur.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à rajouter, ou ce qui semblait être un instant de réflexion,

deviendrait un lourd silence d'autant plus dur à briser, que se soit pour lui que pour elle.

Avec un air peut être un peu trop forcé il proposa :

-Bon et bien… si tu n'as plus de questions, est ce que une balade à cheval te tenterait ? J'ai entendu dire que deux nouvelles montures étaient aux écuries.

Les yeux de sa sœur s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de ces animaux qu'elle adorait ou plutôt vénérait presque.

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… sourire qui fut un instant atténué par la remarque que son frère cru bon d'ajouter

-J'espère au moins que tu sais monter à cheval?

-Oui bien sur !enfin… Je n'en ai pas eu souvent l'occasion juste les rares fois où je fus au manoir mais bon… Je tiens sur une selle quoi !

Au sourire entendu et l'air supérieur de son frère, Irina eu une envie irrépressible de tester une nouvelle fois un sortilège.

Apres tout pour une fois qu'elle avait une _ innocente _victime entre les mains pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Mais résignée elle renonça immédiatement, sachant que si elle voulait faire cette balade si désirée, il ne fallait pas trop « abîmer » ou même froisser l'orgueil de son frère.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient tout deux un couloir pour rejoindre l'extérieur, Irina stoppa net, jusqu'à présent elle n'y avait même pas penser, mais là l'évidence s'imposait tout simplement à elle.

-Draco !

-Oui ?

-Viens là s'il te plait murmura t-elle

Intrigué il fit demi tour la rejoignant et regarda ce qu'elle fixait ainsi.

-Oh je…

-Je n'y avais pas encore fait attention et toi ?

-Non plus… c'est si étrange…

Tout deux dévisageaient maintenant leurs propres reflets l'un à coté de l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait encore prêté attention, mais la ressemblance physique était telle que cela en était déroutant.

La féminité d'Irina adoucissait légèrement le visage que l'on retrouvait en détail chez son frère. Mais l'arrête de son nez était bien la même, la forme et la couleur de ses yeux absolument identiques, ses lèvres suivaient une courbe similaire, son teint n'était en rien différent et ses cheveux bien que lui glissant jusqu'au milieu du dos, reflétaient avec analogie cette magnifique teinte platine.

Irina fit une petite mine boudeuse.

-Même si je veux cacher mon lien de parenté avec toi à Poudlard cela risque de ne pas être facile.

Son frére leva un sourcil mi-étonné, mi-vexé.

-Et pourquoi voudrais tu renier notre lien de parenté ?

-Oh pour rien mais je n'aime pas être comparée à quelque chose d'existant déjà

ajouta t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Mais là cela risque d'être difficile vu comment dirais-je… la ressemblance ?

Draco eu un sourire en écoutant sa sœur.

-Je serais toi, je revendiquerais plutôt le fait d'être de ma famille, et puis tu sais je ne dis pas souvent de compliments mais je dois avouer que je pense pouvoir être fier que tu sois ma sœur .Tu vas faire des ravages à Poudlard et dans tout les sens du terme ! Toi et moi, tu vas voir cette école se souviendra longtemps de notre présence en ses murs.

-C'est fort possible…avoua t-elle, bon on va la faire cette balade ?

Pendant que draco continuait à prédire maintes et maintes choses qui se passeraient lorsqu'il seraient à Poudlard, ils avaient finis par rejoindre enfin les écuries.

Les deux nouvelles acquisitions des parents étaient deux magnifiques Camargue blancs comme la neige : Uruguay et Orianne.

Draco partit chercher le matériel pendant que Irina commençait à les panser.

Avec ravissement elle fit glisser la brosse à partir du garrot puis tout le long de leurs flancs, le passage de sangle, la croupe…

Avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de revenir elle avait fini de les brosser et de nettoyer leurs sabots, puis elle se mit avec application à démêler leurs longues crinières.

Ensuite avec l'aide de Draco, elle installa tapis et selles et ils furent fin prêts pour une balade dans le parc et dans les bois.

Elle choisit Orianne et laissa à son frère Uruguay, ce dernier avait l'air un peu moins calme que sa jument ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Bien qu'étant passionnée par ces animaux, elle se devait pour autant d'admettre qu'elle était encore une débutante, consciente de ses limites.

Elle flatta longuement l'encolure de sa monture ,puis se mit en selle.

-Miss Malfoy êtes vous prête ?

Elle toisa un instant son frère, il avait quand même fière allure… sans aucun doute devait-il selon sa propre expression « faire des ravages » à Poudlard.

-Mon dieu !- se dit elle pour elle même – il doit se conduire en véritable petit prince là bas…oh et puis je saurai bien le ramener à la réalité si nécessaire…

Puis elle rajouta tout haut :

-Mais je vous attendais cher frère !

-Très bien ne perdons donc plus de temps

Irina lui rappela de commencer doucement, elle n'avait pas la même pratique que lui dans ce domaine.

Il se retint de faire une quelconque remarque sur ses capacités, il avait encore en souvenir un petit aperçu de celles-ci certes dans un autre domaine, mais que sa nuque douloureuse se chargeait de lui rappeler en mémoire.

Après un vaste tour dans le domaine, ils empruntèrent un sentier, s'enfonçant au petit trot dans le sous bois se trouvant prés du manoir.

Irina se sentait à présent beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Orianne, elle savait maintenant adapter sa façon de la tenir et tenait ses rennes souples.

Peut être se dit elle qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour entamer un petit galop. Lorsque un moment plus tard, ils regagnèrent le parc, elle ne put se retenir, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à son frère, elle pressa sa jument et eu juste le temps proposer à Draco de passer à la vitesse supérieure et pourquoi pas de tenter une petite course…

Sans attendre la réponse, elle laissa Orianne prendre lentement de l'avance, puis apercevant son frère la rattraper, elle relâcha l'étreinte qu'elle maintenait sur les rennes laissant la liberté à sa jument de prendre la vitesse qu'elle souhaitait.

Cette sensation pourtant si différente que celle qu'elle ressentait sur un balais, était incroyable ! : un sentiment d'osmose et de liberté avec sa monture.

Elle adorait le rythme cadencé d'un cheval au galop, les sabots de sa jument ne semblaient plus toucher terre.

Irina se força à regret à ralentir, c'était perceptible Orianne commençait à fatigué, non loin d'elle, elle vit Draco faire de même et s'approcher d'elle. 

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal ! Peut être te tiens tu de façon un peu trop raide mais dans l'ensemble ça va !

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son discours du même ton d'expert lorsqu'elle le coupa.

-Oh mais venant de votre part cela me flatte cher frère_… _mais peut-être pourriez vous me prodiguer vos merveilleux conseils une autre fois, je crois qu'il est temps de ramener Uruguay et Orianne aux écuries non ?

Ne tenant compte de la demande de sa sœur, ils prirent bien la direction des écuries mais Draco ne cessa d'expliquer en détail, le _pourquoi-du-comment-des-bonnes-manières_ pour monter à cheval..

Même les soupirs exaspérés d'Irina ne parvinrent pas à le faire taire. Apres avoir terminer de s'occuper de leurs montures, Irina décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire cesser son bavardage, et bien que ce ne fut pas ses habitude elle choisi de battre en retraite.

-Ecoute c'est vraiment très aimable à toi, de vouloir me faire partager tes inestimables connaissance en ce domaine;mais j'ai bien envie de rejoindre ma chambre et d'être seule.

Par conséquence tes visites surprise ne sont pas attendu à moins que tu tienne encore une fois à finir avec un _léger_ mal de crane…

Feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de sa phrase, Draco n'en prit par pour autant son air suffisant qu'il à vrai dire ne le quittait pas souvent.

-oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu crois que j'ai tout mon temps à te consacrer ! Tu devrais être honorer que je prenne un instant pour passer un moment avec toi… et bien ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai encore des affaires à préparer pour demain. On se voit au dîner, les parents risquent de ne pas tarder.

Ouh mais c'est qu'il a sa susceptibilité ce petit –pensa Irina, cependant elle s'avoua qu'elle aurait certainement réagi de façon similaire voir plus forte encore.

Tout comme avec son frère il ne faisait pas bon s'aventurer à titiller sa fierté.

Experte dans l'art de maîtriser ses sentiments au point de paraître ne pas en avoir, paradoxalement elle était capable des pires emportements dans certaines situations.

Même son maître, la personne la connaissant le plus au monde, ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter face à elle.

Souhaitant également mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires et effectuer là vérification de toutes ses fournitures scolaires, Irina retourna à sa chambre. Tout en étant afférée par ses taches, elle repensa à Draco, ce qu'il était entrain de devenir pour elle, ce que cela impliquerais…

Elle n'avait jamais voulut avoir un frère que faire maintenant qu'il était là ?

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Poudlard, la journée qui allait arrivait l'effrayait un peu et lui faisait envie en même temps.

Enfin ! elle allait connaître autre chose que l'endroit où elle avait eu l'impression d'être recluse pendant des années, mais en contrepartie elle allait devoir affronté du monde, beaucoup de monde et cela elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

La multitude d'enseignants qu'elle aurait la changerait radicalement de la complicité de celui qu'elle avait considéré étant comme son seul ami, son père et son maître.

Fatiguée, elle décida de se replonger dans la lecture de son carnet en attendant l'heure du repas.

Etrangement depuis son arrivée au manoir, elle avait un besoin de plus en plus grand de s'y plonger encore plus régulièrement. Ce carnet, peut être son bien le plus précieux après sa baguette et ses sachets lui avait été offert par son maître, il y avait déjà des années de cela mais ce n'était que depuis peu qu'elle y portait un réel intérêt.

A présent, tous ses sortilèges, ses poèmes,… y étaient inscrit enfin tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Plus que toute les révélations à son sujet, il aurait appris à qui aurait su le comprendre qui était vraiment Irina Malfoy.

Mais elle savait, ou plutôt _sentait _qu'entre ses mains il deviendrais un jour particulier, peut être par ce que se serait le plus important recueil de sortilège encore inconnu du monde sorcier.

Jamais il n'avait manifesté un quelconque pouvoir, il paraissait aussi banal que le plus insignifiant des carnets et pourtant elle y tenait tellement.

Si jamais cet idiot de Draco essayait d'y remettre un jour les pattes, il risquerait de _vraiment_ finir par le regretter.

Tirée de ses pensées par le son d'une clochette, elle se vêtit rapidement une cape noir des plus classique, avant de rejoindre le salon.

Jamais elle ne se serait permis de passer à table dans une tenue à la façon « moldue » même si un peu de laisser aller était autorisé dans les chambres, il n'en était pas de même dans le reste du manoir.

Son frère ainsi que ses parents étaient déjà là, pourtant le plus grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Saluant poliment mais froidement sa mère puis son père, elle se mit à sa place sans un mot de plus.

Narcissa, souhaitant connaître les détails de leurs journée respective les pressa de questions mais devant leurs peu d'enthousiasme, elle abandonna rapidement.

Lucuis lui observait en silence tour à tour ses deux enfants, un air grave sur le visage. Finalement il se tourna vers Irina.

-As tu choisi un hiboux à la volière ? Tu en aura certainement besoin à Poudlard et cela te feras un animal de compagnie.

La réponse de sa fille, fut simple, clair et concise.

-non

-Ah il n'en y a pas qui te plaise ? Tu en auras pourtant bien besoin, tu ne vas te rabaisser à utiliser ceux de l'école ils ne valent rien. Il va falloir t'en procurer un de qualité rapidement

-si cela est possible, je préférais éviter

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne veux pas d'oiseau tout simplement

Lucius fronça les sourcil, cette réponse semblait en bien des points ne pas lui convenir.

-Et que compte tu faire si tu as besoin d'envoyer un courrier.

-J'emprunterais celui de Draco si cela ne lui pose pas de problème, bien entendu.

-Draco ?

-Oui cela doit être possible répondit celui ci, mais cependant mes lettres resteront prioritaires.

A ce propos père je souhaiterais savoir se qu'il en est de mon cobra nain puis je l'emmener cette année ?

Draco n'appréciant guère être écarter trop longtemps d'une discussion, il ramena celle ci à un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il espérait vivement pouvoir un jour emmener Kifa son merveilleux serpent.

A cette évocation, son père soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu sais bien que si il ne tenait qu'a moi cela ferait longtemps que tu aurais eu la permission de l'avoir avec toi, mais tant que ce sénile et incapable de dumbledore, sera à Poudlard…

Quelle idiotie d'interdire les serpents en animaux de compagnie, se sont les meilleurs !

Il devrait laisser à chaque élève le droit de posséder l'animal qui lui convient le mieux, dans la mesure du possible bien sur, enfin bref… Espérons seulement que ses jours au poste de directeur lui soient compté, avec son incompétence flagrante cela ne devrait point tarder.

Irina ?

-Oui père ?

-Que souhaiterait tu donc comme animal de compagnie si tu ne désire pas un oiseau ?  
  


-Un chat

Son père esquissa une grimace, vaguement déçu

-Un simple chat ?

-Un siamois

-Oh… déjà ce choix est un peu meilleur, ces chats sont de fiers animaux, un poil capricieux avec un fort caractère…

A ces propos Draco ne put se retenir.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut, cela colle parfaitement à sa personnalité du moins le peu que j'en connais. N'est ce pas Irina ?

-Mais tout à fait, mon cher tout à fait et encore si tu savais… Maintenant si vous m'excusez mais puisqu'il faut se lever tôt demain matin je souhaite me retirer dans ma chambre.

A quelle heure partons nous et par quelle moyens ?

Apres que sa mère lui eu expliqué les détails de la matinée, Irina se hâta de regagner sa chambre et de se coucher, elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé.

Si elle ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement, elle se sentit tout de même

mieux dans son lit, seul avec elle même.

*

*~*

*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

voilà voilà….

Alors votre avis est plus que vivement attendu comme d'habitude !

Ne me faite pas regrettez l'acharnement que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre et à préparer ceux qui vont venir !

A partir du prochain, il y a du nouveau et surtout surtout !le fameux et mythique trajet en Poudlard express et bien sur l'arrivée d'Irina au château ! à ne pas manquer !

donc et bien en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre !

oups j'ai failli oublié les reviews !!

Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir réponde à tout le monde car certaines ont été effacé lors du bug de ffiction et je n'avais pas tout conserver sur ma boite e mail

****

**Les réponses !: **

****

**_Eilema_**_ :_ ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu prenne un peu de temps à chaque chapitre pour me laisser une impression rapide, surtout que je ne vais pas te le cacher la dernière ma fait très très plaisir !

**_Katarina :_** dis c'est une blague ?? nan mais tu pense vraiment tout ce que tu as dis dans ta review ? parce que là waouh ça m'a fait plus que plaisir, mais j'ai cru que je savais plus lire !

Et puis tu est une des rares personnes aussi avec qui je discute un peu de l'histoire c'est sympa ! donc même si ej dois passer la moitié du chap à te répondre c'est pas grave…

Bon en parlant de réponse, et oui Irina est puissante évidemment c'est pas une Marie Sue pur et dur mais elle est quand même particulière.

D'importante révélations vont venir du passé mais beaucoup de surprise se trouvent pour l'instant dans le futur. Quant à Draco évidemment il n'as pas tout dit, mais on ne saura pas de suite exactement quoi !

**_Mimi :_ **déjà je voulais te dire que je suis ravie de travailler avec toi sur la traduction de prongs et merci bcp pr ta review je ne ten veux pas pour en pas en avoir poster avant, cela m'arrive souvent aussi et c'est sympa d'avoir mon histoire dans tes favoris.

Pour une romance Irina/ Harry c'est tentant n'est ce pas ? peut être un peu trop… je en sais pas encore, je veux faire quelque chose d'inattendus je verrais bien !

**_Mymy la pro :_** bah toujours le mot de la fin pour toi ! deja merci beaucoup de prendre du temps à corriger toute ces fautes que mon pv cortex cerebrale ne se donne meme pas la peine d'analyser ! et puis c'est vrai que tu est ma 1er lectrice (dis donc ten a de la chance ! petite veinarde…)

Excusez moi si j'ai oublié quelqu'un la faute à fanfiction ! 


	5. note

Coucou tout le monde,

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note expliquation….

**Svp**** lisez jusque au bout!**

Voila je ne  voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je le laisse tomber cette fic parce que c'est faux archi faux!

Seulement j'ai de serieuse difficulte a la continue, et ceci contre ma volontee… ce n'est pas les idees qui me manque, j'en ai tellement pour cette fic que ma tete devient trop petite pour les contenirs. 

Mais depuis debut aout je suis aux etats unis dans une famille d'acceuil. 

Je suis une exchange student c'est a dire que j'ai laisse mes amis et ma famille pendant un an en france et que je mene la vie d'une teenager americaine tout ce qu'il ya de plus banal! Je refais l'equivalent d'une premiere dans une high school, c'est vraiment sympa….

Bref ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui nous interesse… 

Il y a bien un ordi dans ma famille  mais dans la chambre de ma soeur d'acceuil. Alors je n'y vais que pour lire et repondre a mes mails, je viens  un peu sur fanfiction mais pas des masses… Et puis meme quand j'ai un peu plus de temps, c'est pas mon univers cette chambre je n'y suis pas a l'aise pour y ecrire une histoire.

Il reste bien une solution, la bonne vielle methode de la feuille de papier et du crayon, mais alors la je peux vous prevenir que cela va etre long tres tres long….

Et pourtant cette fic me tient reellement a coeur, et je suis extrement frustree (c'est vraiment peu dire!!!!!) de ne pas pouvoir la continue comme je veux. 

Surtout que pour le moment dans les chapitres que j'ai poste il ne sert rien passé, c'etait un peu l'introduction a la vrai histoire qui devrait suivre…

Alors voila je voudrais vous posez une question.

Est ce que  vous preferez que je laisse tomber cette fic cette annee et que je reprenne a mon retour en france, (la je suis certaine qu'il n'y auras plus personne pour la lire

Ou

Est ce que vous etez tres patient et il faut que je continue avec la vielle methode? (la cela va etre tellement long qu'il n'y auras aussi plus personne…)

Ou 

est ce que ce n'est meme pas la peine que je continue 

ou 

est ce que vous avez une autre idée?

A la limite je sais qu'il n ya pas bcp de monde qui a commence a lire cette histoire, mais un peu d'avis exterieur fait tjs tu bien…

Ps: excusez moi pr les fautes et les accents parce que les claviers americains ne connaissent pas les accents et je ne suis pas encore habituer a l'orde des touches qui est different (vive les azerty…)

Miss malviana


End file.
